comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kal-Il (New Earth-Three)
History Early Life Born Bad Kal-Il was born to Kryptonian scientist Jor-Il and his wife Lara-Il on the planet Krypton. Kal-Il's parets saw little in Kal-Il even as a baby and often ignored him. This changed however after his father made a deal with an alien being to destroy Krypton. The alien would betray Jor-Il however and leave him stranded on the doomed planet. Jor-Il knowing there is no way to get off the planet himself decides to use a small test space pod to send his son to another planet. Jor-Il did not do this out of compassion however, but for a chance of revenge against the alien who betrayed him. Jor-Il and Lara would send Kal-Il's pod out of Krypton's orbit, but not before saying that he most likely will die before he makes it to a world anyways but he know it was a chance and how he does not care about anything other then revenge. This was Jor-Il's last words before the planet explodes. Against Jor-Il's prediction, Kal-Il's pod manages to reach the planet Earth, where it lands in Smallville, Kansas. It ends up landing on the Johnny and Martha Kent's farm, where the couple grew pot among other things. Shortly after the pod lands the couple investigate the pot field afraid that someone is snooping around. The two find the pod and begin to panic and are tempted to kill the baby and sell the ship to the government, but as they says this Kal-Il eats a Kryptonite chunk that was lodged into the side of his pod. Upon doing this he grows stronger and develops super powers and then attacks the Kent's and orders them to pretend to be his parents or die. He would later kill the Kent's after they tried to escape the farm when Kal-Il was 8, but by then he had killed everyone in Smallville and turned it into a ghost town. He would leave the town shortly after, when he discovered that an old Kryptonian military base that was hidden in a mountain in a very isolated part of Siberia. He would travel to the base and would begin preparing himself to take over the world. During his time at the base he would learn that he needed Kryptonite to keep his powers active and the more he used them the more Kryptonite he would need to keep them. Kal-Il would manage to create a type of synthetic Kryptonite, which would work like normal Kryptonite, but he would last as long as real Kryptonite. Becoming a Villain Solo Career After years of training and planning, Kal-Il would return to the outside world and begin operating as a super-criminal. He would take up residence in Ultropolis, where he would begin terrorizing and extorting the people of the city. The U.S. government tried to stop him, but were unable to compete with is superpowers. The government would eventually give in to Kal-Il who was now calling himself Ultraman and allow him full control of the city, which became almost a police state, where Ultraman had all the power and all the control. Ultraman would force those who would not fall into line into slavery and would allow those who swore loyalty to him to serve him as members of his gang. Sea King Vs. Ultraman Having established himself as the master of Ultrapolis with relative easy, Ultraman began to grow bored with the power. This changed however when an army of Atlanteans attacked the coast of Ultrapolis. At first Ultraman didn't feel like fighting Sea King, believing that it was simply a small attack to annoy him and he would not grant the idiot satisfaction. He would change his mind however, when some of the people who survived the attack revealed that it was not a small attack, but an invasion. Enraged by the Sea King's invasion decided to intervene believing that he could intimidate Sea King into surrendering and giving him something as a peace offering. Category:Males Category:New Earth-Three Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Villains Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Heat Vision Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Intimidation Category:Aliens Category:Space Survival Category:Under Water Survival